Trapped!
by Author Formerly Known As Ataris
Summary: Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

"Help me, please help me!" the young boy's voice seemed to plead, his voice was unsure yet scared Emma looked around the area, she could hear the boy's voice still beckoning to anybody to help him. "Where are you?" Emma called into the dark factory, she could feel the coldness nip at her skin as she continued to walk around the bare factory, the floor was dark and grungy. "Down here!" the boy's voice echoed back to her. Emma sighed, as she looked around the room, for a stairs, or anything to lead her down to where the young boy was.  
  
"Look on the floor, there is a secret hatch!" the voice echoed again. Emma stared down at the floor, its wooden floor boards looked old and rotted, yet sturdy enough. A rusted nail glared from the floor, its position was somewhat bent but it looked nearly pulled up off the floor. Emma walked over to it, the floor boards creeked under her weight as she pulled the nail up, as well as the hatch.  
  
Emma could see the trace of six of seven steps, each looked newly done, there was no rust, no rotted look to them. Emma could feel the coldness grow as she walked down the steps, she could hear the boy's voice continuing to call to her, leading her down many of the tunnels.  
  
"I am behind the door, just hurry!" his voice cried out, as if pain now. Emma took a breath and quickly pulled open the door. It was dark, and she could not sense or feel anything around her as she walked. "Where are you?" Emma called, a light flickered on behind her, and quickly she turned around to see a man. His hair was the same colour as hers, but a little darker in the shade of red. His eyes seemed to glow, but they were different than Shalimar's they seemed to watch her. He walked slowly up to her, and put one of his large hands on her face, before running it down to her breast.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Emma said in a threatening voice. The man laughed, and quickly clapped his hands, the thin floor boards that Emma had been standing on, quickly disappeared from beneath her feet. She found herself in waist deep water, it was warm even though. "I see that you got their psionic!" Emma looked up, and saw Gabriel Ashlocke, a smile spread over his face. "This is Emma DeLauro, just as beautiful as her photos." "What the hell do you want with me?" Emma angrily asked. "I am going to offer you a job with the Strand, since Mutant X obviously doesn't know who to treat their only psionic." Gabriel said watching the woman in the pit. Emma looked away from his, a picture of him on fire formed in her mind, before shooting it towards him. Gabriel could feel the heat building up, he could feel the flames build up.  
  
"Bitch!" Gabriel yelled at the beautiful member of Mutant X. Emma looked away, breaking off the telempathic connection with him. Gabriel, looked at her, a smile spread over his face. "Landon, I want you to start to fill this room with water, until either Miss DeLauro has changed her mind or else she is dead." Emma turned around quickly, and watched as Gabriel leaned slightly down into the pit, Emma quickly spat at him. "I'd rather die than ever work for you!" Emma yelled. Gabriel shook his head and sighed. "Than so be it!" Gabriel and Landon both left the room, leaving Emma in the pit. Slowly but surely the water began to slowly go up.  
  
If you want to know what happens, just give me a review and I will continue. But I will only continue each chapter if I get ten reviews per. 


	2. Chapter 2

Lightening crashed outside of the Sanctuary walls, as Brennan and Jesse watched as the hard rain hit the windows, each waiting for their friend to return. Adam sighed, as he left Shalimar who was huddled in a blanket, she hated lightening almost as much as she feared fire. "Any sight of Emma?" Adam asked, he watched as both Jesse and Brennan shook their heads. "I want you guys to figure out where she went and see if there is any sign if she was attacked or taken back to the Strand!" Brennan looked outside, his blood seemed to jump with each bolt of lightening.  
  
"Jesse, I want you to go to the church, Emma said something about meeting a new mutant there, and Brennan you go to the old Jacob's Farm." Adam said, rubbing his hand in his thick hair, trying to remember Emma's schedule for that day, trying to remember where he had sent her. Both men, quickly disappeared as Shalimar sat back, and watched them, she could smell the fear from all three of them, as the fear in the room continued to grow more and more. The hair on the back of her neck quickly rose, not wanting to allow herself anything to go anywhere, even though fear for her friend was strong, fear of death hung over her stronger.  
  
"Father Michael, I was wondering have you seen Emma lately?" Jesse asked, the priest turned around and looked at the beautiful photo of the red headed woman, her eyes seemed to glow, as he took the photo from Jesse's hands and grasped it inbetween his two hands. Light glowed around his hands, as pictures of the woman appeared before him. Her red hair tied back was now wet, her face was contorted with fear, she clung to something was such a grasp that her hands were beginning to bleed.  
  
"Water, she is stuck and scared, she doesn't have much time." were the only words that came out of Father Michael, before he nearly fell to the ground. Jesse grabbed him and helped the young man up. "I don't think I will ever get used to it or them." Michael spoke, as he rubbed his head, once Jesse helped him to a pew. "Thank you father Michael." was all Jesse could say before he flew out the door, in the cold rain.  
  
I will update once I get ten more reviews.  
  
Thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

The watrer continued to seep into the room, filling it higher and higher. Emma found herself at the top of the the small room, trying to escape the cool water that wanted to kill her to take her down to the bottom of the water filled room. Emma was unsure how much longer she could stay afloat. She could feel the weakness growing in her limps, as she treaded the cold water. Above her she could hear the soft tapping off footsteps against the old rotten boards. Emma looked up from the rotten floor boards to see two figures, one old and withered man who could no longer walk without the help of a steel cane and a tall man he walked with a stride that she could almost recognize.  
  
She could feel the water begin to pull her thin figure down to the bottom of the room. She did the only thing that she could think of and that she had learned while in swimming lessons as a child. Slowly she took a deep breath of air and went under the water's surface, taking off the her shoes that Shalimar had allowed her to borrow that day, and her heavy pants,. and her jacket. When she came back up to the top of the water, all she was wearing was a thin white tank top and her bikini underwear. "Help!" she tried to call but the water quickly entered her mouth, not allowing the word to really even emerge.  
  
  
  
Brennan watched the elderly man walk, taking an old key from his pocket and in his shakey hand, giving it to Brennan. "This will lead you into the basement, in case your friend managed to lock herself in there, that sometimes happens." he seemed to chuckle a bit. Brennan smiled at the man. Brennan took the key and unlatched the old door, darkness flooded the room as he headed down the steps, Old Jacob snapped on a tiny flash light, allowing the room to have some light. Brennan could feel the water, not that much hit his feet, Old Jacob looked at the water and sighed. "This old farm does not take to good, as it used to be, and with the storm I guess the old girl is taking in water." Old Jacob said, placing his hand against the brick walls. Brennan sighed as they looked around the rest of the underground basement unable to find anyone.  
  
Emma looked at the rotting floor boards unable to see or hear anyone, the water was barely up to her nose as her hand went through a notch of the old rotting floor board. Taking out piece by piece of the rot, trying to get air or at least try to free herself from the water that was intending to be her grave. She could barely keep her hands moving at the pace at what they were, as she continued to tear through the floor boards. She could gathered some of her mental energy, and aimed it at another section of the ceiling above her, taking a large chunk down. She could hear the voices slowly re-emerging from where they had disappeared. She looked at the water and pulled her delicate weak body out of the watery room, slicing her hands on the floor boards.  
  
"Emma!" Brennan yelled, running over to her, taking off his long leather coat and wrapping it around her wet body. 'Are you alright." Emma nodded her head, before passing out into the darkness.  
  
Emma could feel the heat hitting her body, and the four figures standing around her, Jesse held her hand, not wanting to let the woman go, not wanting to think of what would have and could have happened to her, if she had not freed herself and what would have happened if Jacob and Brennan had not been out there. Slowly Emma, smiled and got up, wrapping the warm blanket around her, and going up to bed. She would not share her story but all she said was that it was one of the most scariest things that had ever happened to her.  
  
THE END 


End file.
